


[podfic] Undercut

by growlery



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Haircuts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: In Ayda’s hands the clippers seem less like a past mistake and more like a tool—something Fig can take up again now without falling back on self-destructive habits. Fig sometimes feels like everything that passes through Ayda’s hands becomes a kind of arcane focus, a repository for all of Ayda’s calm attentiveness, an effect that Fig has tried and failed several times to capture in song. A spellbook, the clippers, even Fig herself, all enchanted objects resonating with Ayda’s power. She grins to herself. Sometimes resonating three or four times a night, if she’s lucky.'So, how about it? Gonna give me the rockstar look?'
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] Undercut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undercut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140146) by [the_flail_snail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_flail_snail/pseuds/the_flail_snail). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qg730mici9ertqc/undercut.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 8:54
> 
> size: 6.4MB


End file.
